Polar Bear
The polar bear (Ursus maritimus, formerly Thalarctos maritimus) is the largest living land carnivore, with adult males growing up to 2.6 meters in length. The most well known of all bears, the polar bear is immediately recognizable from the distinctive white color of its thick fur. The only unfurred parts of the body are the foot pads and the tip of its nose, which are black, revealing the brown color of the skin underneath the pelt. The neck of the polar bear is longer than in other species of bears, and the elongated head has small ears. Polar bears have large strong limbs and huge forepaws which are used as paddles for swimming. The toes are not webbed but are excellent for walking on snow as they bear non-retractable claws which dig into the snow like ice-picks. The soles of the feet also have small projections and indents which act like suction cups and help this bear to walk on ice without slipping. Females are about half the size of males, although a pregnant female with stored fat can exceed 500 kilograms in weight. Polar bear cubs weigh up to 0.7 kilograms at birth. They look similar in appearance to adults, though they have much thinner fur. With an incredible sense of smell, the polar bear is able to detect prey nearly a kilometer away and up to a meter under the snow. It is symbolized as the national animal of Greenland. Roles * They played Mulan, Shang, Fa Zhou, Fa Li, and Grandmother Fa in Mulan (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Ice Cream Jo and Ice Cream Mike in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played North (Santa) in Rise of the Animal Guardians * They played Dragon and Dronkeys in Shrek (NatureRules1 Version) * It played African Lion in Arizona (Madagascar), Arizona: Escape 2 Alaska, and Arizona 3: Japan's Most Wanted * It played Spinosaurus in Animal Train and Animal King (Dinosaur King) * It played Rocky in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Rex in We're Back! An Arctic Animal's Story * It played Carnotaurus in ARCTIC ANIMAL * It played Gorgosaurus in Walking with Arctic Animals * It played Yeti (Abominable Snowman) in Carnivorans, Inc. Portrayals * In Norm of the North (NatureRules1 Verison), it is played by Grey Wolf * In Norm of the North (Samwei1234 Version), it is played by Bengal Tiger * In Norm of the North (NatureRules1 and Samwei1234 Version), it is played by African Lion * In Norm of the North (NatureRules1 Verison) (Version 2), it is played by Tyrannosaurus Gallery Polar Bear.jpg polar-bear.jpg Ursus Maritimus.jpg Bear, Polar.jpg Polar-Bear-HD-Wallpapers.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6342.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Dexter's Lab Polar Bear.jpg Polar_Bear (Wild Kratts).png MSB Polar Bear.png|The Magic School Bus (1994-1997) TWT Polar Bear.png TSPM Polar Bear.png|The Simpsons Movie (2007) happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2259.jpg|Happy Feet Two (2011) Jadis-jadis-queen-of-narnia-19951003-700-535.jpg|The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardobe (2005) Polar_Bear (Blue Fang).jpg AHTF Polar Bear.png|Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000-2015) Bears, Polar (Total Drama World Tour).png PPG Polar Bear.jpg KND Polar Bear.jpg Polar_Bear.png PolarBear_Preview.png POLARBEARARTWORK.png JakeThePolarBear.jpg Polar Bear Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png JQ Polar Bears.png|Arctic Splashdown (1964) polar-bear-back-at-the-barnyard-65.1.jpg|It's An Udderful Life (2009) storks-disneyscreencaps.com-4903.jpg|Storks (2016) IMG_7577.JPG IMG_5108.JPG|Flushed Away (2006) (commercial) IMG_7768.JPG IMG_7780.JPG IMG_5186.PNG IMG 8225.JPG IMG_8053.JPG IMG_8125.JPG IMG_3608.PNG King and the Mockingbird Polar Bear.png IMG_9161.JPG|In Search of Santa (2004) IMG 9577.PNG|Keep Cool (2000) IMG 4025.PNG IMG 8095.PNG IMG 8586.JPG IMG 1324.PNG IMG 4556.JPG Mark.png|Zoo Mates (1998) SBatCC Polar Bear.png IMG 7845.JPG IMG dc polar bear.jpeg IMG_3684.PNG IMG 8406.PNG polar-bear-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends Jack the polar Bear.jpg Norm.png Corporal smile.png Arctic Freeze.png|Adventure to fitness MGPaM Polar Bear.png Batman Polar Bears.png Screen-Shot-2014-04-11-at-11.11.35-AM.png|Animals United Icebear.png Spike the world of santa claus 02-600x420.jpg Antelopes Bears Penguins or Elephants.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Polar_bear_in_a_snow_storm_eating_a_marshmallow.jpg|Arthur (1996-2018) cabelas-dangerous-hunts-2-20051205030026422-000.jpg the_polar_bear_by_darcygagnon-d8dq49z.jpg ps2_cabelas_alaskan_adventures-ss_2.jpg Half Rhinoceros Half Monkey.png The Biggest Elephant and the Smallest Mouse.png Polerbear .jpg|Hero: 108 (2010-2012) Two Hairy Wooly Mammoths To Keep Polar Bear Company.png Star meets Polar Bear.png Snow the Polar Bear.jpeg Elephant Mouse Lizard Aardvark Polar Bear.png Stanley_Polar_Bear.png Totally_Spies_Polar_Bear.png Smallfoot-Polar Bear.jpg Polar Bear (Dora the Explorer).png Sesame Street Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501.jpg UTAUC Polar Bears.png UTAUC Polar Bear 2.png UTAUC Polar Bear 3.png Hatsune Miku Polar Bear.jpg Evan Almighty Polar Bears.png Drive In Intermission Zebras and Polar Bears.png North-america-from-my-first-encyclopedia.jpg|My First Encyclopedia (1996) Polar Bear WOZ.png KC Timon with polar bear.png Sing Polar Bear.png Polar bear switch zoo.jpg MMHM Polar Bear.png DD261766-A9BF-499C-A687-831CE2FE85C1.jpeg Bashmaster.jpg polar-bear-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) Arctic Animal DINOSAUR.png Arizona Madagascar.png Walking With Arctic Animals.png G-1941-04-18-bear.png|Baggage Buster (1941) G-1941-04-18-animals01.png Happy Feet Remake.png Polar-bear-wildlife-park-2.jpg IA2 Polar Bear.png TWT Movie Polar Bear.png Polar Bear MVG.png P9930423.JPG 20160212233103-01.jpeg Jumpstart firstgrade bears polar bear.png DSC00607.jpg DSC00855.JPG P9780451.JPG 482686FC-633D-4997-87BF-8DE1F75ED328.jpeg Pittsburgh Zoo Polar Bear.png Hugo-lek-och-lar-den-magiska-resan-polar-bear.png San Diego Zoo Polar Bear.png Detroit Zoo Polar Bear.png Mickey Polar.png Polar bear at the ice.jpg Brookfield Zoo Polar Bear.png Toledo Zoo Polar Bear.png Norm-norm-of-the-north-2-keys-to-the-kingdom-58.9.jpg Batw 029 polar bear.png Cincinnati Zoo Polar Bear.png Polar-crash-n-sane-trilogy.jpg Sitonai 2.png|Fate/Grand Order (2015-current) Columbus Zoo Polar Bear.png Pandavision polar bear.png|PandaVision (2002) Safari Island Polar Bear.png Indianapolis Zoo Polar Bear.png Polar-bear-cub.jpg D1tbf7b-782d4d80-e87b-4c62-a3eb-67c4c1338662.png Morgan_Beartic.png Schleich polar bear.jpg Ursidae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Polar Bear jungle beat.jpeg Animals Size Comparison by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Megafauna Mammals by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Ice bear we bare bears 2.png Louisville Zoo Polar Bear.png Stanley Griff meets Polar Bear.png Snow animals by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Beast Boy as Polar Bear.png 64 Zoo Lane Snowbert.jpg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? P.A.U.L..jpeg V.U.L.P.I.X..jpeg Books Polar Bears Sheeps Pigs Dogs and Ants.png Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png Polar bear usborne my first thousand words.png EF3D097B-F941-47B3-8F3E-38761DB734B2.jpeg A86A1157-19CF-4780-84E9-1BE38F94CC29.jpeg 573B8C87-C0AD-4380-B5BE-2B1598071F36.jpeg 4D81313A-2FDD-4EDC-8256-C5680DF6ECCE.jpeg FDF2C4C4-7DC2-4C56-BD13-B356FAE6583D.jpeg 8096CD08-BADD-48EA-AB50-F939F0A2BF78.jpeg C42034CD-2FFD-49FB-BEC3-D0788B3F5018.jpeg AD66A22E-033E-47CF-9D5A-2BC9A9A9A232.jpeg B52F39F1-9FFB-4AA2-8528-943F97AE85C6.jpeg A7172F23-8993-4115-A753-10D4296B88B3.jpeg 1665D97C-2488-42DF-85FD-42C81EFEDC06.jpeg 9F7D6E87-D815-47E0-A0C7-8E525041EC9C.jpeg F11E2776-AC44-4152-83FF-2A117579218D.jpeg 8339BD3A-11B1-421F-AD3D-06B60FFA799F.jpeg C6328E2A-E4D1-4C05-AAE2-430398F4582A.jpeg 31BBC536-8917-4669-ADB1-9A7BB5D00939.jpeg CB2A3948-8F96-4EF0-918F-5352F57D944F.jpeg 486320C1-4DF6-49FF-A1FF-80591C8B4E92.jpeg E46B267E-7BEC-4707-B427-584F68CEA9BE.jpeg 1867E3A2-03F0-4C3C-B7D8-DDD03C279B15.jpeg 137EF886-FA86-4D70-9691-EFBE27678498.jpeg D313CFEA-D891-4D62-8D57-2DE59714012A.jpeg 032041C8-A5F2-4A4B-985A-67FC18345520.jpeg 60A9A941-2207-4C59-91C3-08FDC725E733.jpeg 49641929-ECAD-4C01-BD84-7E23895A1CA2.jpeg C66B81B0-DF86-49DF-ADD5-57312A9F3B9A.jpeg 00107157-D88A-45D7-8596-84A8225CD3B3.jpeg 1D63288A-3ABC-4534-B54F-744AD60A065E.jpeg 2E74399B-4BCD-5645-C65A-855BE71B176F.jpeg AB367AEB-8BA9-4F0F-A670-F42549CD551B.jpeg 333CE749-D056-582D-0E99-E35B8671B41A.jpeg 7F5D6D6E-411C-5D8B-B2CB-C41CCF7CD743.jpeg 64074F7B-5175-4992-858C-90EA21D08B5B.jpeg 5AC145B7-36DA-4F05-ACD7-9F4BECB20D02.jpeg AD6B5295-E106-4AB2-A466-65DFA363BBA0.jpeg 1AA27296-7347-41A0-A200-D1C0E4F546BC.jpeg D36872A1-1505-4CBD-BC95-A7AA5BB70DF0.jpeg 81CBA4FE-0975-42F9-87D8-C4CD98A87909.jpeg 6E1E1BB5-04F2-4D55-823E-558DA0889B48.jpeg D4138B4E-AC60-4250-9CFD-8A5465B0A003.jpeg E8B87356-1274-4B3F-9918-68A2D1EFF9AC.jpeg 2F5F4901-2C58-4B81-9B43-2CC4D31C8D0A.jpeg 497CEC6F-0D58-4AD4-94A6-43717BA88520.jpeg AA842615-0B23-4040-96B1-0B9A040E3592.jpeg F40080FF-E171-4D15-8A92-EDFEC0FD5C8D.jpeg 376F631E-9356-4831-A9BE-624D6A34F835.jpeg B0A7E2CC-050E-4364-BC35-723074C10206.jpeg 59A641A5-6719-429B-98D7-1573BD6EE66F.jpeg 3F23239F-BF21-4C84-A376-4D51B7006281.jpeg 8145FDCE-3D0D-433E-B358-34CFBC575D37.jpeg 23D74F5D-BDD1-4B65-A996-B8B593DFF1B0.jpeg 4A5608A4-A0D1-414F-BEA4-6032FCB27B1E.jpeg E21E3996-D889-48CC-A980-7FE2A5CF7F5E.jpeg ED6C02A3-B6DF-4880-9736-E42DDD8EC6EC.jpeg FAD7403D-3BB5-41AA-87E0-5150F617B1AC.jpeg 294A415C-8701-4AF7-A94E-F2FD3549AD56.jpeg ACB58A63-0B06-4851-9948-EEA98A96590E.jpeg E9593149-5227-5E6F-BC94-17A0B22F91C3.jpeg 071E1773-554A-4EAE-8034-EBF63435AF0F.jpeg See Also * Brown Bear * American Black Bear * Asian Black Bear * Sloth Bear * Spectacled Bear * Sun Bear * Giant Panda Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Bears Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Happy Feet Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Norm of the North Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:300 Animals Category:Balto Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Shirokuma Cafe Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:Megafauna Category:Storks Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Club Penguin Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:In Search of Santa Animals Category:Chilly Willy Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:UPA Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:The Little Panda Fighter Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:The Golden Compass Animals Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:The King and the Mockingbird Animals Category:Oh Yeah Cartoons Animals Category:Arctic Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Bernard Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Block Craft Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Wallace and Gromit Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:North Carolina Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals‎ Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Beijing Zoo Animals Category:Prague Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Jungle Beat Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Sequoia Park Zoo Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Vídeo Brinquedo Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Just So Darwin Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 2005 Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge Animals Category:Cabela's Alaskan Adventures Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:The Sea Mammal Alphabet Book Animals Category:The Mixed-Up Chameleon Animals Category:Polar Bear, Polar Bear, What Do You Hear Animals Category:The Artist Who Painted a Blue Horse Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Chimelong Kingdom Animals Category:Earth Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Protected Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Builders Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Champions Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of the Polar Regions Animals Category:Deadly 60 Animals Category:Totally Spies! Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Deadly Predators Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Zoo Mates Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:My Top 20 Predators Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:Extinctosaurus: Encyclopedia of Lost and Endangered Species Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Counting Zoo Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Riga Zoo Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Vulnerable Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:SeaWorld Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:DreamWorks Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:Playhouse Disney Animals Category:Warner Bros. Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Quarto Books Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Roger Priddy Animals Category:Predators (Smart Kids) Animals Category:Fangs (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:White Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Beany the Polar Bear and Friends Category:Animal Planet Joke Book Animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Wild Cats and Other Dangerous Predators Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:The Amazing Book of Mammal Records Animals Category:They Call Me Woolly Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Big World, Small World Animals Category:Planet Earth: Animals and Their Prey Animals Category:Why Why Why Are Orangutans Hairy Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan Animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:Futurama Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:100 Facts: Deadly Creatures Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:PandaVision Animals Category:The Usborne First Thousand Words Animals Category:Smallfoot Animals Category:Hugo: The Magic Journey Animals Category:Minions Animals Category:Despicable Me Animals Category:Jake and The Neverland Pirates Animals Category:My First Encyclopedia Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals